


*FIXED* The One With The Kittens

by mikrokonosaurus



Series: fic prompts/challenges [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chan Seems Really Angry But its Because He Was Worried Sick, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric for the first chapter mainly, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Polyamory in the First Chapter, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary side character, Poor Jisung, Prompt Based, Protective and Worried Chan, That's Seriously Not a Tag?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikrokonosaurus/pseuds/mikrokonosaurus
Summary: 'The moment Chan turned around in a big swivel chair, clicking the lights on as he did so, Jisung knew he was screwed'.A/N: hello everyone, this story has now been fixed, so please enjoy!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Hwang Hyungjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: fic prompts/challenges [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993882
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is my first time writing skz fic, sorry if its horrible, but if you like it you can always read the second chapter I'll be working on soon. And by the way the implied poly relationship is minho, hyunjin, jisung, and jeongin (for now it may end up being everyone together). I also know that there are members listed that do not appear, but they will later so i added them now cuz I'm lazy and don't wanna add them later

12AM - raining

Jisung was walking back to the dorms when he heard a very faint mewwing sound. He followed the sound and there, sitting in a box with a sign that read 'FREE' on the side of it, were four little sad kittens.

 _Poor little things_ he thought, as he watched them stare up at him, their little sad eyes melting his heart completely. 

He resolved to take them home with him, at least for tonight to get them out of this rainstorm, so he stuffed them into his jacket to keep them warm and dry. He wasn't so sure Chan would approve, but their leader likely wouldn't be sitting in the living room so he could just hurry to his room and hide the kitties. Jisung turned from the box and found that he was lost.

No problem, right? He could just pull up directions on his phone. Wrong! His phone died shortly after he left the studio and gave Chan a call to let him know he was on his way home. Cursing under his breath the blond tried to remain calm and retrace his steps in his head. He took a deep breath before heading back the way he thought he had come. 

When he got to a fork in the road he couldn't remember if he had gone left or right, so he decided randomly and hoped it was correct. Just then a strong gust of wind snapped his flimsy umbrella in half and one of the kittens decided to dig its claws into his side and another bit him hard. The rain also decided to start pouring down heavily, soaking Jisung and the kittens to the bone.

The blond wandered around completely lost for hours. It occurred to him several times that if he had brought his wallet with him, as Minho had kept telling him to do, he could have payed for a cab to take him home.

He passed a convenience store amid his traveling and one of its employees apparently noticed him because he was pulled into the store by the employee to dry off and warm up for a second. 

"Where are you headed?" the employee asked. 

"Home." Jisung answered before adding embarrassedly, "but, I seem to be lost."

"I can probably help you, I'm pretty good with directions." they stated.

So after Jisung told the helpful employee where he needed to go and received directions, he headed back out into the rain, which thankfully had let up a bit. Jisung followed the employee's directions and soon he arrived at the dorms, exhausted and still soaked through and through.

Slowly and quietly the blond opened and closed the front door, taking off his wet shoes and tip toeing into the living room.

The moment Chan turned around in a big swivel chair, clicking the lights on as he did so, Jisung knew he was screwed.

"Where the hell have you been?! Do you know what time it is?! Do you know how worried we all were?! Do you even care?" the older blond asked angrily, not even really noticing how Jisung looked. 

"I--" the younger blond began, but Chan wasn't listening, worrying about Jisung was enough to actually tire him out so he went to bed. 

Jisung stood there for a minute before heading to his room. It was empty aside from a sleeping Minho lying on his bed. Jisung closed the door and let the kittens out of his jacket before shaking his hyung awake gently. 

"Mmmmmm... Sungie?" the elder asked, "everyone was so worried, they fell asleep in the living room in a big pile."

"I noticed, why are you in here and not out there with everyone else?" the younger asked.

"Its not comfy out there." Minho replied, as he attempted to discreetly wipe away any traces he had left of his tears, he was pretty sure his eyes were swollen, but in the low light of the room it probably wasn't noticeable, he hoped. Evidently the older wasn't that discreet, because his hands were replaced by Jisung's own, cupping his face gently when he was done. 

"You don't have to lie, you know. Not to me." the blond said, placing a small kiss on the brunett's forehead. 

"Okay..." Minho trailed off, before he took in how drenched the younger was and the four little kittens caught his eye. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why do you have four kittens?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, for now we should sleep. I'm going to go change into something dry." Jisung replied, grabbing a pair of his pyjamas and heading to the bathroom to put them on. On his way there he bumped into Hyunjin and Jeongin who both gave him a long hug. 

"Where were you, hyung? I was really worried..." their precious maknae said, signs he had been crying visible. 

"I was really worried too... we all were..." the ravenett echoed. "Also why are you all soggy?" Hyunjin made a face.

"I'll tell everyone tomorrow, I promise. For now lets all just go to sleep, okay? You guys can go to my room if you want, Minho hyung is already there." Jisung stated, continuing to the bathroom as the others went to his room. 

When he was successfully out of his wet clothing and in his nice, soft, dry, warm clothes, he went back to his room, finding Minho, Hyunjin, and Jeongin lying on his bed.

He smiled to himself as he lie down too, practically on top of Hyunjin, who made a dramatic sound. Everyone giggled and soon all four of them fell asleep, the four little kittens decided to sleep on top of the four boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah i know updating already, i just got a lot of inspiration and I'm impatient and shit, so uh here ya go second chapter ^·^

Jisung awoke on top of Minho, Hyunjin cuddling up on his left and Jeongin on his right, the kittens still asleep above their heads. The blond looked down slightly, locking eyes with Minho who had been watching him sleepily with a fond look on his face. 

"Good morning." Minho whispered, reaching up to pet Jisung's soft lock gently. 

"Morning hyung." Jisung yawned, smiling softly at the affection he was receiving. 

"We gotta get up baby, last night you promised to tell us in the morning where you had been for 5 hours last night, er, I guess it was early this morning." the brunett said, and as if on cue two of the kittens woke up and smacked Hyunjin and Jeongin awake. 

When the four of them emerged from their room, they noticed the remaining four members were already sitting around in the living room; Changbin, Felix, and Seungmin huddled together on the floor in front of one of the couches, and Chan was sitting on the other couch. Minho, Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin sat down and snuggled on the couch above where three of their friends were sitting.

Chan noticed them first and he spoke, "before you say anything, I want to apologize for blowing up at you and then leaving without letting you speak."

"Its okay, hyung, I know you were just worried. I got lost yesterday after I found some really cute little kittens in a box. I wandered around for a long time trying to find my way home, but only getting more lost and soak to the bone, a really kind convenience store employee gave me directions and I finally got home. I'm sorry I worried you guys." the younger blond said sincerely. 

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Minho asked, in a worried curious tone. 

"Each of us must have called about six times each." Changbin added.

"And texted about fifteen, though your boyfriends texted at least twenty I'd say." Seungmin also added. 

"We were all really worried Jisung..." Felix trailed off, his deep voice sounding choked with emotions. 

"Yeah..." everyone echoed quietly, sadly even. 

"I'm really sorry guys... my phone battery died and I genuinely thought I was coming straight home." Jisung replied quietly, feeling gulity for causing all of them so much distress. He didn't even know he was crying until he was pulled in a big group hug, someone (likely Hyunjin by how the hands felt) wiped away his tears, two other people (who were likely his other two boyfriends) kissed his face gently, one kissed his cheeks while the other kissed his forehead. 

"Did you manage to find the kittens good homes?" Chan asked, looking Jisung in the eyes. Instead of answering the younger blond looked away and laughed nervously, his three boyfriends having similarly suspicious reactions as well. "Jiiiiiiiisuuuuunnnggg." the leader sighed when the younger gave him a nervous smile, "we need to find them homes, unfortunately for Minho they can't live here. Since today is pretty much over already so they can stay for now, tomorrow we need to find them proper homes though."

Jisung nodded, and Minho pouted, before Jisung's stomach decided to growl loudly which made everyone laugh and made him blush slightly. 

"Lets make some food shall we?" Jeongin more said than asked and everyone got up and proceeded to go to the kitchen to help each other cook (or at least try to help), all giggling happily again.

Everyone went to bed early that day so they could wake up the next to give the kittens to good homes, said little fluff balls had gotten baths and had eaten some cooked meat for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I decided to make this a little longer! Is there anything you wanna see in this fic? go ahead and let me know ^·^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is the last chapter :D I hope you'll enjoy it!

Jisung woke up with the back of Hyunjin's hand lying across his face. Minho snuggled closer on the blond's other side, his face nessled into the younger's neck, his breath coming out in little puffs, making Jisung giggle slightly at the ticklish feeling. Jisung's eyes wandered, noticing both Jeongin and the kittens were not in the room. 

As if on que Jeongin appeared in the doorway, peeking in at his sleeping boyfriends. His eyes landed on Jisung and they lit up, he would only have to wake two out of three of the older boys. The kittens suddenly came running into the room at full speed, all four jumping onto the bed just to smack the shit out of Hyunjin's face, causing Jisung to jump slightly startled, Hyunjin to wake very confused, and for Jeongin to have to grip the door frame to keep him upright causing he was laughing very hard. All of the commotion seemed to have woken the oldest of the four boys, who blinked sleepily, snuggling closer to Jisung in the process. 

"Well Chan hyung told me to wake you three." the youngest stated, humor still visible in his eyes. 

"We're up now." Minho mumbled into Jisung's neck, making him shiver at the sensation. Hyunjin rolled over, groaned and pouted, making Jeongin coo at his hyungs. Jisung smiled because everything was cute and shit, that is until one of the kittens pounced on his head, digging its claws and teeth into the blond's scalp. Jeongin erupted in laughter again, this time joined by Minho and Hyunjin. After Jisung's boyfriends finally caught their breath, all four boys made their way to the dining room to get a quick breakfast. 

"Morning sleepyheads." Changbin greeted, laughing slightly, going to join his boyfriends at the door.

"You guys need to hurry and eat then get ready, its already getting late." Chan called to them, as he slipped on his shoes.

Felix, and Seungmin were already standing by the door, looking at something on the oldest of the two's phone, giggling and just being incredibly soft. 

When the four who were eating finished and gathered the kittens in Minho's hoodie they all set out to get these precious fluffballs new homes. 

... well it wasn't very successful, no one seemed to want the kittens, discouraged the boys headed to the convenience store Jisung had gone to when he was lost, hoping to get a few snacks after searching all day they had gotten quite hungry. Fate decided to have a laugh and the same employee Jisung had encountered previously was working when all eight boys (and four kittens hidden in Minho's hoodie) entered the store. 

"Welcome to-- oh, hi again, I take it you got home safely then?" the employee said once they saw Jisung, Seungmin snickered at this and he was sharply elbowed in the ribs by Changbin. Seungmin gave his the older a highly offended look and Felix had to stifle a laugh because of his boyfriends. 

"Oh, um, yeah, I did. Thank you again for the directions." the blond replied sheepishly, que another snicker from Seungmin and another elbow to the ribs from Changbin. 

"You're welcome, also my name is Dae." they chuckled. 

"I'm Jisung, and this is Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin." Jisung pointed to each member as he introduced them. Soft mewing came from Minho's jacket accompanied by a lot of movement, one little kitten even managed to stick its head out. 

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Dae laughed slightly, "by the way your kitten is so cute, may I pet it?" Minho unzipped his hoodie and placed one of the kittens in Dae's arms, who immediately cooed at the baby cat. 

"These are sadly not actually our kittens," Minho frowned before continuing, "we've been trying to find them homes all day, but no one wants them..."

"Why?! They're all so cute!" Dae stated, and then an idea popped into their head. "I could give one of them a home and I know someone who will take the other three if that would help."

"Really?!" Minho asked, eyes lighting up

"Yeah." Dae nodded, smiling happily, as the kitten they were holding started to purr. And thus all four kitten found new homes were they would be loved a lot. 

Later that night while Jisung and his boyfriends were lying in his bed, as usual, the blond found himself actually missing the playful little kittens. Unknowingly he had apparently voiced this thought out loud, which made the others coo and snuggle closer to him, allowing him to fall asleep feeling very loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a little rushed😅 have a nice day!


End file.
